


Christmas Miracle

by Empty_Orbit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Multi, Overworked Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Orbit/pseuds/Empty_Orbit
Summary: Humanity is even more stressed at christmas. Everyone wants to have the perfect christmas and a paticular angel is just to kind to refuse this wish.or: While Crowley is annoyed of the corney christmas atmosphere, Aziraphale is overworking for the perfect christmas. They both need a damn break. Maybe an invitation for dinner is the ideal occasion.note: My first fanfiction and this isn't even my mother tongue... so please be considerate :)





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I am quite stressed about it so please be nice XD .

The darkest season is the most depressing one. The morning is coming too late and the chilly night air is too soon climbing into the day. Hundreds of years ago this was usually the time of famine and darkness. But over the centuries the best time of a year for a demon transformed into the best time of the year for an angel. Humanity began to celebrate the birth of certain a man and there was suddenly a delightful event in the middle of this misery. 

Well, who could have imagined that it would turn out like that. 

~~~~~2019 years earlier~~~~~

The inhabitants of Bethlehem are already resting in the arms of Morpheus when two figures approach the local hostel for a room. Outsiders might observe that one figure is having troubles while walking and is leaning a bit on the second figure. 

After a short walk they arrive at the front door of the small hostel. Unfortunately there is only one room left. A room for two. 

"Definitely not. We will not share a room!"

"Just be grateful that there is a room left at all." 

The figure is now turning towards the owner of this establishment and puts on a bright smile.

" We will take the room, thanks dear." 

Without their knowing the keys for the last expendable room in whole Bethlehem were just given into their hands. And this room was now the habitation of a demon and an angel.

Those two might be forbidden to actually interact with each other, but who is watching anyway. There is far more important business going on. Above and Below were both keen to find out what exactly is going to happen in that particular night. Aziraphale and Crowley were both send to the same place, at the same time. It was just a matter of time that they eventually met again. It turned out that it isn't that demanding to tempt an angel to a drink. 

Two friends who haven't seen each other for a long time were catching up. Nothing more, nothing less. After four hours they decided to call it a night and made their way to the local hostel and here they were, in the last room. 

"Platon!" 

Crowley was looking up from his hands and gave Aziraphale a questioning look. "What?"

"That was his name. Platon. This brilliant human I told you about. I read his books and they were ... eh . Give me a second." Aziraphale froze on his chair and was looking into an empty space before him. 

" Well angel looks like you had a few too much tonight." stated the demon with a small grin. 

Aziraphale shook his head and instantly regret his decision " Oh dear Lord..."

"Call it a night angel. You will look like shit in the morning if you stay awake a minute longer." before Crowley finished his sentence he heard soft snorig from the chair. 

" You will regret that sleeping place too in the morning..."

He took off his glasses and noticed a bright light outside. He went to the window only to find a star shining right above them. 

He frowned " For Hell's sake. Is the darkness forbidden too?!"

Closed curtains blocked out the light and the following events of the night completely. And so it came that an angel and a demon missed the birth of God's son while sleeping right next to it. 

~~~~~now~~~~~

'I should have killed him back then and I wouldn't have to deal with that shit now ' was on a loop of Crowley's mind on every christmas. The streets are filled with cars and a certain Bentley is struggling to go 90 in that traffic. 

" If one of you idiots puts a single scratch on this car I'll personally give you the worst christmas of your pathetic life" cried a demon, who came dangerously close to a white SUV.

He would never have considered to drive through the busy streets of London at christmas time. Two weeks ago an invitation arrived at the bookshop of his favourite angel. Anathema and Newt invite them over for dinner and it went like this: 

" Oh look. We got invited for dinner isn't that just lovely. I will phone Anathema right away that we are coming."

" Wait a second. Shouldn't you be asking me first ? Aren't you supposed to be the polite one here." 

" We will not reject that. It is important to have some connections. Those two are such a nice couple and they are not so easily offended by your behavior. We are going." 

Crowley took off his glasses and looked alarmed to the old telephone of the bookshop and his friend. " Don't you dare touch that thing until we discussed this."

Aziraphale grabbed the telephone and began to deal the number. 

Crowley turned away from him "That's it. You are dead to me angel."

When they said their farewells that evening Crowley found himself mumbling a quite "I will pick you up." 

Aziraphale smiled even brighter "What was that Crowley?"

"For fuck's sake I will pick you up!" 

With that the door of the antique Bentley fell into its lock and vanished behind countless cars into the streets of London. 

~~~~~

So here he was. He parked across from the bookshop and waited. Aziraphale wasn't the most punctually being in the universe but he was mostly in time. Today was the exception. 

After ten minutes the angel finally came out of his shop and locked the doors behind him. Crowley already had his upset face on. The angel turned around and Crowley's face switched to a concerned one as he took in the appearance of his best friend. Aziraphale got in the car with a sluggish ' Hello my dear'.

His hair was unkempt and his clothes looked general winkled. The angel himself had dark black bags under his eyes and looked like a sleep deprived version of him as a human. All in all he looked like-

"Shit! You look like shit angel. What's up?" said a still starring Crowley. 

Aziraphale looked uncomfortable in the present of such language and simply replied " Everything is fine Crowley. Let's go or we'll be late, dear."

Crowley turned towards the road ahead "Alright."

~~~~~

Aziraphale was out like a light just five minutes later. They arrived at Tadfield and he still was leaning on the door of the Bentley.

Crowley touched his shoulder and he instantly startled awake. He looked around as if he wasn't quite certain of his surroundings. 

"Oi, angel! We are in Tadfield. " said the demon with a smirk. 

Aziraphale opened the door and stumbled outside "Well then. Let's go. Come on, dear." 

Crowley quickly followed him outside and joined him in front of the door. They stood there a good minute before Crowley turned to his friend " Do you even have pressed the doorbell yet?" 

Aziraphale looked puzzled for a moment "Well now that you mentioned it..." 

Before he could react Crowley reached for the doorbell "Dear Lord. What's wrong with you angel? You alright?"

Aziraphale frowned "Of course. I'm fine." 

Crowley wanted to question him about it but the door opened a moment sooner.


End file.
